Skunk misbehaves at Paul Allen's funeral/Beaten up by Axel Manning
Gumball Watterson: Let's See What's On Dogo News, (sees Paul Allen (1953-2018) What's Paul Allen doing here is this a tribute? (Gumball Listens Paul Allen on Dogo News) Gumball Watterson: There's Something that One of my Friends should know, Guys I Have Some bad news. Red Claw: This had Better not be Cujo committing crime. Po: Or Skunk complaining for the 2 Season of Skunk Fu! Gumball Watterson: No, Paul Allen Died on October 15th. Spyro: What? Toothless: What? Lewis Robinson: What? Po: What? Red Claw: What? Tyrannor: What? Lincoln Loud: What? Gumball Watterson: I Was on Dogo News there's a Tribute to Paul Allen. Spyro: Oh No No No, Oh No No No No. Toothless: I Can't Believe Paul Allen Died of Cancer. Po: That Means We're Going to his Funeral. Gumball Watterson: Agree, he was a good man working of Microsoft. Skunk: Where are you Going Traitors!? Gumball Watterson: You Shut Up Skunk! We're Going to Paul Allen's Funeral. Po: Yeah! Toothless: I Suggest you Behave at the Funeral or get Nothing. The Red Death: Did you Hear That Skunk, We're Going to Paul Allen's Funeral. Skunk: No Way I'm Not Going to Paul Allen's Funeral Drago's Bewilderbeast: You Either Come or Get Grounded. Skunk: Okay! (at Paul Allen's Funeral) Gumball Watterson: I'm So Gonna miss Paul Allen. Lewis Robinson: Me Too. Toothless: We're All are Going to Miss him. Skunk: Except Me! I've got a plan. I am going to front of the church to shake my bottom in my underwear to make this boring old funeral fun! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The Red Death: No Skunk, Funeral isn't met for fun it's to pray them. stands up, walks up to the front of the church Skunk: "Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt! Shake your butt! Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt!" Drago's Bewilderbeast: Stop This Right Now! Skunk: Shut up! I am setting the church on fire! holds out a box of matches and sets the church on fire Gumball Watterson: Don't Do It Skunk! Skunk : "Ha! Now the church will burn so that the church will never be shown again." attendants and the legendary dragons begin to panic and run away as the fire spreads The Red Death: You Are So Grounded for misbehaving at Paul Allen's Funeral. Drago's Bewilderbeast: This Means no Skunk Fu! No Rip-Off Shows! No Baby Shows and Nothing you Get! This time, Axel Manning, leader of the Alpha Team, will beat you up! Axel: This is what you will get for misbehaving at Paul Allen's funeral. Prepare for some bleeding! (meanwhile at Gumball's house) Nicole Watterson: There you are Gumball, Where have you been. Gumball Watterson: Paul Allen's Funeral because he died of Cancer. Nicole Watterson: Gumball I'm Really Sorry. Gumball Watterson: Thanks. (meanwhile at Spyro's house) Elora: Spyro i Heard that Paul Allen died of Cancer I'm Sorry. Spyro: Thanks Elora. (meanwhile at Lewis's house) Wendy Corduroy: Lewis, I'm Really Sorry How Paul Allen died of Cancer. Lewis Robinson: Thanks Mom. Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo Category:Skunk's grounded days Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:Protected Pages